<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thing About Communication by MyPandaEatsBroccoli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670163">The Thing About Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli'>MyPandaEatsBroccoli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Short One Shot, the problem with secret identities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir is trying to figure out a way for them to stay in contact out-of-suit. Problem is... Chat is not as ‘updated’ on certain things as most kids his age should be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/gifts">mostlovedgirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey mostlovedgirl, this one’s for you 🌼</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean you don’t have Twitter?“ Ladybug stared at her partner in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I don’t know... I just never felt a need for it?” Chat shrugged, cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. </p>
<p>What he didn’t say was that he technically had one but there was employees that maintained it. He just never used it himself.</p>
<p>“Snapchat?” Ladybug continued.</p>
<p>“Eh... no.”</p>
<p>“Tumblr?”</p>
<p>“What is that?” Chat asked, scratching his neck awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Ladybug deadpanned. </p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t judge me! I just never had any friends growing up to teach me this stuff.” Chat pouted, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Ladybug’s expression softened, remembering the little tidbits her partner had shared about his lonely childhood. </p>
<p>Both stood quiet for a while, lost in thought. </p>
<p>“I have Facebook!” Chat suddenly exclaimed. </p>
<p>Ladybug stared at her partner, taking in his proud grin before she erupted in laughter. </p>
<p>“Tha-that’s gr-great Chat.” She gasped between giggles, Chat’s annoyed expression sending her off on another bout of laughter.  </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” His ears were flat on his skull as he frowned at her, clearly displeased at being laughed at.</p>
<p>Forcing herself to stop, Ladybug somehow managed to wipe the grin off her face. </p>
<p>“Sorry Chat, it’s just... well Facebook would be great for contacting each other, but our identities would be revealed immediately.” </p>
<p>Understanding washed over his face, and then he gave a sheepish smile and awkwardly rubbed his neck again. </p>
<p>“Well yes I guess that was a bad idea.” </p>
<p>“How about WhatsApp then?” Ladybug asked, tapping her cheek.</p>
<p>Now it was Chat’s turn to deadpan. </p>
<p>“That would reveal our identities as well since it uses our real phone numbers...”</p>
<p>Ladybug smacked her forehead.</p>
<p>“You’re right! I forgot about that...”</p>
<p>“Wait! I have and idea!” Chat exclaimed. “Wait here, I’ll be right back!” </p>
<p>Before Ladybug could react, Chat was jumping down the Tower, pulling out his baton to vault across the rooftops. </p>
<p>Ladybug shrugged and sat down to admire the sunset.</p>
<p>Barely fifteen minutes later, Chat returned with a plastic bag clutched in his hand.</p>
<p>A curious Ladybug peered over his shoulder as he pulled out two boxes.</p>
<p>“What are those?”</p>
<p>“Well since I’m so out of tune with the latest social media... I thought we could go old-school.” Chat grinned.</p>
<p>He held out one of the boxes to her with a proud smile. </p>
<p>“These are burner phones.” </p>
<p>Ladybug stared at the box hovering in front of her. </p>
<p>Burner phones. </p>
<p>She mentally facepalmed. Leave it to her Kitty to come up with such a ridiculous idea.</p>
<p>However it was the best option they had so she accepted the box with a fond smile. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Chat.” </p>
<p>~•~•~•~</p>
<p>Aaaaaand then they ended up texting in class, only for Marinette to accidentally see Adrien’s phone (including the very cute one-of-kind wallpaper her partner had proudly shown her the night before). </p>
<p>Yeah... not the best idea they’ve had for communicating but hey, the multitude of kisses that came after the initial freak out was totally worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Art of Social Media</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien discovers something he didn’t know about another social platform.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was sketching on of of her designs when the trap door suddenly flew open.</p>
<p>“MARI!” </p>
<p>A black heap landed on the floor next to her, only to glow green after which her boyfriend assaulted her by shoving his phone in her face.</p>
<p>“What is this?” He demanded.</p>
<p>Pressed flush against her chair Marinette, thoroughly confused, almost had to cross her eyes to look at the picture displayed on the screen.</p>
<p>Realizing what he was referring to, her cheeks grew pink. </p>
<p>“I though you would like it?” She squeaked.</p>
<p>It <i>was</i> a very cute picture after all with her winking towards the camera, donned in fluffy, glittering pink cat ears and whiskers. </p>
<p>Adrien flashed bright red, his lips trembled, clearly resisting a grin. He quickly schooled his face and once again stared seriously at her. </p>
<p>“Not the point. What. Is. <i>This</i>.” He repeated, while pointing to the fluffy ears. “Where did you find this filter?” </p>
<p>Marinette stared at him for a second, before shrugging.</p>
<p>“Snapchat.” </p>
<p>Adrien’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Snapchat has <i>filters</i>?!”</p>
<p>Marinette snorted at the awe in his voice.</p>
<p>“Yes, I thought you knew.”</p>
<p>“I though Snapchat was all people spamming each other with kissy faces and weird grimaces.”</p>
<p>“I could’ve had another library of filters this entire time?” He exclaimed before swooning dramatically and dropping down on her chaise. </p>
<p>Marinette just laughed at her boyfriend’s antics. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I really thought you knew. You always spam me with filtered pictures so I assumed...”</p>
<p>Adrien peeked our from the pillows, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. </p>
<p>“Well you can make it up to me by trying all the new filters out.” He winked at her.</p>
<p>Marinette chuckled, shaking her head as she joined him on the chaise.</p>
<p>“You dorky cat.” She smiled fondly, pressing a kiss on his lips just as he snapped the first picture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can totally see Adrien discovering filters for the first time, then promptly spamming his friends with funny pictures 😂 </p>
<p>Thanks for reading! 🐼💕</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I might’ve been one of those people who had no idea what tumblr was until approx six months ago... don’t judge me 😚🙏💕 This was a random little piece that popped into mind yesterday 🤷</p><p>Come say hi in the comments 💕 Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day ☀️ Panda out 🐼❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>